Do I? Oneshot!
by feekguitar21
Summary: Jude reminesces on all the times with Tommy when she's asked a life changing question. Please R&R!


Hello. This came to me at one point or another. LOL. This is a oneshot. Very short. ATTENTION: The song used in this is MY song: ) I know, I know, no need to tell me how much I rock. It's okay. But seriously, it's mine...so...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Instant Star, but I do own this song: )

* * *

"Do you Jude take Tom to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

**What are we doing?**

**Is this reality?**

**If I reach out for you,**

**will it prove insanity?**

_"You wanna help me Tommy? Tell me what I do wrong. Tell me why I'm so easy to give up, and maybe I can fix it."_

_"You are asking...the wrong...guy!"_

**'Cause think back to the day we met**

**It was confusing and hated**

_"But he's retro." _

_"Yeah and really, really lame! You're not serious, Little Tommy Q?"_

_"First, I'm here because Georgia is a friend; I could care less about you or your wack contest. Second, the name's Tom Quincy. Don't you ever call me Little Tommy Q again."  
_

**Those fights we had**

**Left me feeling jaded**

_"You know, this isn't even about you Tommy! You're just another stupid trophy for her!"_

_"I'm no body's trophy!"_

_"There's never been one thing that she's ever wanted that she didn't get!"_

**But those love sick moments**

**We always shared**

_"You know you can be a real pain in the butt, Quincy." Jude leans over and kisses his cheek, as Tommy closes his eyes and treasures the moment. She pulls away and whispers, "But I wouldn't change one thing about you." They both smile._

**Let me know **

**How much we cared**

**And I know now**

**Life without you**

**I couldn't bear**

_"I have a flight to catch...bye." Tommy leaves, and Jude handles the waiter, and walks outside. "Tommy. Tommy wait! Tommy!"_

**The question still lingers**

**In the back of my mind**

_"Do you Jude take Tom to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, til death do you part?"_

**I count on my fingers**

**The minutes I have left to decide.**

_"Who do you want? Will you make up your mind?" Jude asks, before she walks up on stage. Tommy just looks at her confused, and not knowing what to say._

**A tear surfaces**

**At the thought of our past**

_"I can't go out there, I don't have it." Jude cries out. She sets her head down, as more tears fall down her porcelain face._

**But there's a smile on my face**

_"I wanna scream."_

_"Booth's sound proof." Jude smiles and gets up. "I don't know man...AHHHH!" Tommy covers his ears as Jude continues to scream. "What about you? The new tense Tommy, at the new tense G Major, you need a scream too?" Tommy shakes his head in a circle. "Come on let it out!" Jude smiles at him. They both let out a scream at the same time. Jude walks behind Tommy, as he screams again, by himself, and jumps on his back. She smiles, as does he, and she rests her head on his shoulder._

**My heart knows**

**I'll be your crying shoulder**

**A friend, a hand to hold**

_"See, you liked it didn't you?" Tommy puts his arm around Jude's shoulder. "Anything for the kids.." They smile at the cameras, arms around each other._

**Touch me baby**

**I wanna know I've not gone crazy**

_Jude fell alseep in Tommy's arms. Tommy awoke, confused, and trying to remember where they were. All his movement woke up Jude. They looked at each other and smiled. "Hi..."_

_"Hi..."_

**'Cause thinking back to the day we met**

**It was confusing and hated**

_"Jude, you're 15!"_

_"I'm such an idiot!"_

**Those fights we had **

**Left me feeling jaded**

_"You gonna date the whole family, Tom? 'Cause mom's single now, and Grams is pretty cute."_

**But those love sick moments**

**We always shared**

_"Me and Sadie...we weren't right."_

_"Why?" Tommy looked at Jude, his eyes glistening. "You know exactly why..."_

**Let me know **

**How much we cared**

**And I know now**

**Life without you, I couldn't bear**

Jude smiled at the memories, tears glazing her eyes. Tommy shifted uncomfortable, for she still hadn't answered the question. "I do."

The End.

* * *

So, I hope you guys liked it! Pleasereview! Thanks for reading: )


End file.
